Enterprises may face a number of operational challenges when performing incident response and long-term maintenance support for its clients. The volume of information requiring analysis is enormous, and analysis is performed using mostly manual techniques and general purpose tools. At the present time cross-system, cross-domain, and temporal analysis is very difficult due to a lack of tools, procedures, and consistent data structure. Efforts to document and catalogue indicators of malware and related artifacts have encountered scaling and consistency problems. The sum total of these problems results in increased operational cost for enterprises and decreased value for our clients.